Palmer-Taylor Power Station
The Palmer-Taylor Power Station is a power generation and transmission facility featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It is located in Los Santos County along Senora Way, east of the RON Alternates Wind Farm. Additionally, it is located next to a railway halt, where trains will occasionally stop. Palmer-Taylor Power Station is a massive facility, composed of four generating towers, two other large buildings of indeterminate purpose, and numerous smaller out-buildings, storage tanks, pipelines, a parking lot and other related items. While none of the buildings are player accessible, the generating towers and a few other buildings have extensive stairs, ladders, and catwalks which allow for a great deal of player exploration. There are transmitters located around the plant, which will give the GTA Online Protagonist an electric shock if they come into contact with the transmitters. Despite the presence of various "No smoking" signs, the station's employees can still be seen smoking. It is not specified which type of fuel the Power Station uses, though the generating towers and the station's ownership by the Los Santos Department of Green Power suggest it is a natural gas plant, but the proximity to the RON wind farm may suggest that it partially acts as a power conversion station. Events of Grand Theft Auto V ---- Note: This ending is confirmed to be non-canon to the storyline and the events featured do not relate to the series and therefore didn't happen. ---- If the player chooses to kill Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton chases him to the top of one of the generating towers at the power station. Franklin pushes Michael over the edge before grabbing hold of him. The player can choose whether to drop Michael or hoist him up, but either way, Michael will fall to his death. Franklin calls Lamar Davis and leaves the power station. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act - Trevor Philips drives a blue Premier containing actor Al Di Napoli to a railway line passing the power station. Trevor leaves the car on the tracks before a passing train destroys the car, killing Di Napoli. On the way to the station, Trevor can let him out. *The Time's Come - Michael's death. (Non canon) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Gang Attack ;Vehicle Cargo *A target vehicle may be located in the northern car park of the facility, in a car meet. Several heavily modified vehicles owned by armed NPCs are parked around the car park. ;Air Freight Cargo *Air Freight Cargo may spawn in the facility in Steal Missions. The mission would require two players to start and a helicopter to snipe enemies, or alternatively break into the facility and steal the cargo. ;Freemode Events *Kill List or Kill List Competitive may start here. A Rhino Tank will spawn on the western road of the facility. 1 player can participate. Pickups *Armor - inside the train terminal located north of the plant's entrance (see photo) *Sniper Rifle - at the top of the northernmost smoke stack. Gallery Satellite-PalmerTaylorPowerStation-GTAV.png|Satellite view of the power station. Palmer-Taylor_Power_Station.jpg|Entrance to the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 39.jpg power station.jpg|Palmer-Taylor Power Station as seen from Ron Alternates Wind Farm. PalmerTaylor-AerialView-GTAV.jpg|An aeriel view of Palmer Taylor-Power Station. Trivia *The name of the plant is a reference to the band The Power Station, and to the members of the band, Robert Palmer and John and Andy Taylor. ru:Электростанция Палмер-Тейлор pl:Elektrownia Palmer-Taylor Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Public Service Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County